¿Qué hay detrás de la maldad?
by Girlfriend-thefenix
Summary: Hitomi no es la única que tiene una misión que cumplir en Gaea... nuevos personajes aparecen y unos que ya se conocían, nuevos romances. Y claro, peleas y nuevos reinos. Espero que les agrade. n.n
1. ¡Quiero regresar contigo!

¿Qué hay detrás de la maldad?

**Advertencia:**

_Este fic puede contener escenas de violencia explícita o implícita, así como también mención de sexo y erotismo. Es un texto "Light", y se advertirá las escenas XXX con otra nota adicional._

_Los personajes de Hitomi, y demás, no son míos, pues pertenecen a la correspondiente autora de "La Visión de Escaflowne". Lo único que es mío son los personajes adicionales que salen, como Mary, Ann, Sam y May. Recomiendo la historia para mayores de 16 y con cierto criterio para este tipo de fic._

_Si siguen leyendo irá por su propia decisión y bajo su responsabilidad. Como fanfic, advierto que ésta historia no es real, sólo una invención mía, sin fines de lucro, para divertirme a mí, a mis seres queridos y por supuesto, a ustedes._

_Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta gramatical o error de dedo que se me haya pasado por alto. Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten mi historia. Cuídense mucho. _

_Namarië!_

:-/………………………………………………………………………….

PRÓLOGO:

Diario "La Sinceridad" Fragmento. Autor: Richard Davenport  
_"… Este año hubo muchos acontecimientos que merecen mencionarse… luces en el cielo, seres con alas y desapariciones extrañas. Como las de Mary Mitzuko, Ann Kinomoto, Samantha Thomas y May Jones de 23, 21, 17 y 10 años respectivamente, fueron las más interesantes de todas. Sus familias provenientes de distintos continentes siguen preocupadas por su paradero…"_

"La Sinceridad" Fragmento. Autor: Richard Davenport  
_"…aun días de su repentina aparición, las jóvenes dicen no recordar absolutamente nada de dónde estuvieron todo ese tiempo. Vestían ropas extrañas y estaban alteradas… los médicos dicen que puede haber consecuencias mentales. La prensa entrevistó, en el Hospital St. Tomas, a la joven Mitzuko, quien se encontraba acompañando a un extraño joven que se encontraba gravemente herido; lo más interesante es que según los espectadores, aparecieron en un resplandor a la misma hora y mismo lugar. Las familias guardan silencio."_

Capítulo Uno: ¡Quiero regresar contigo!

Era un día precioso: la luz de sol entraba indiscreta en la habitación y se posaba sobre la cabellera de una hermosa chica de ojos verdes. Una mujer vestida con delantal, entró en el cuarto y se sentó sobre el edredón de la cama, junto a su hija.

-¡Hitomi! ¡Despierta ya! -la señora Kanzaki hablaba con voz dulce. No obtuvo respuesta, así que se dedicó a observar el rostro de la joven. Tenía unas grandes ojeras y estaba muy pálida. Suspiró.

Ella estaba muy preocupada, ya que Hitomi estaba muy extraña desde que había llegado de aquel extraño lugar. Deber de madre.

-¡Despierta dormilona! ¡Es casi mediodía!

Nada. Derrotada, se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí, cuando una débil voz se escuchó por la habitación.

-Vaaan… ven por mí… Vaaan… te extraño tanto…

"Ya lleva así varios días, no sé qué hacer." -pensaba la madre de Hitomi, muy desesperada. Sentía que su hija estaba consumiéndose poco a poco y la impotencia la molestaba.

-¡VEN POR FAVOR, VAN! -gritó ella, despertando con unas silenciosas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Oh, Hitomi ¿Estás bien? Hija, me duele tanto verte así -susurró acercándose a su hija, quien se abalanzó sobre sus brazos llorando muy apenada.- Hitomi, ¿Qué esperas? ¿Por qué no vuelves con él? Sabes que yo siempre desearé lo mejor para ti, pequeña… aunque sea lejos de mí. -Hitomi sollozó con más fuerza debido por las tiernas palabras de su madre. Sabía que la estaba preocupando. Pero no podía evitarlo. Extrañaba con todas sus fuerzas a Van y lo que la estaba destrozando era que nunca podría regresar.

-No puedo volver mamá. Ya lo intenté… intenté ir a Gaea pero no puedo. ¡NO PUEDO! -dijo y se apresuró a salir de ahí. No estaba en las máximas condiciones para seguir hablando en ese momento. Ese tema la ponía muy sensible y ya no hallaba la salida. Tenía que hacer algo. Debía intentarlo una vez más.

-Hija mía, si tan solo yo pudiera ayudarte. –susurró su madre.

Bajó la cabeza y se pasó una mano por la cara. ¿Qué podía hacer ella? No sabía cómo regresar, ni siquiera sabía si quedaba alguna posibilidad. Su única opción era encontrar pistas. Lo malo era que su madre e hija eran las únicas que habían viajado hacia esa Tierra extraña… ¿O no?

De repente, una loca idea pasó por la ya angustiada mente de la señora Kanzaki. No pudo contenerse, sólo... Tenía que intentarlo. Por Hitomi. 

:-/……………………………………………………………..

Casa de Mary Mitzuko, 9:30 am. Japón. 

Un alto y apuesto joven caminaba por el enorme patio. Tenía porte y una mirada muy triste y seria.

–Tengo que decírselo. No puedo más con esto… ¡Tengo que salir de aquí! -se decía él con vehemencia. Esa casa parecía una cárcel para él y ya no quería estar ahí. Tenía cosas por hacer y obligaciones en otra parte. No es que fuera ingrato con las personas que lo ayudaron… simplemente él no pertenecía a la Luna Fantasma.

Seguía pensando sin parar en eso, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca (como cuando sabes que alguien te está mirando). Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba ella: la bella Mary.

Estaba hermosa: con su reluciente cabellera negra hasta los hombros, un rostro bronceado, unos grandes ojos oscuros y una pequeña pero deseable boca.

-¡Buenos días! -dijo con increíble sonrisa- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

-Mejor que ayer. -dijo frívolo. Se reprochó internamente, pues había sido más cortante de lo que esperaba. Pero no podía permitir que ella se diera cuenta de lo preocupado que se encontraba.

Es que no le gustaba verla triste.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pues esa frase fue mejor que "Bien" o "Estable"… eso si recordamos las palabras célebres de esta semana. 

Retiró la mirada ya que se sentía algo culpable por su actitud de esos últimos días, pero eso sí… sintió un calorcillo en las orejas y mejillas.

-Ya dice, ya dice… no te molesto más. Pero ¡aun conservo la esperanza de que tu boca nos honre con más de 5 palabras! Por ahora iré al aeropuerto a recoger a Ann, Sammy y May, creo que llegaremos al anochecer. Te advierto que ellas querrán verte, así que ten cuidado pues Sammy aun conserva la esperanza de poder encerrarse contigo en el cuarto oscuro de la cocina -dijo mirándolo pícaramente, claramente disfrutando de la incómoda situación. Aquí entre nos, ¿Quién no lo haría? 

-…así que procura hacerte el dormido cuando nosotras lleguemos.- le recomendó con aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco. De repente, la joven soltó una carcajada al notar que seguía serio y ruborizado. La miró con esa profunda mirada, que sólo guardaba para ella y para nadie más.

-Lo siento, pero es que si miraras tu rostro en este momento, te daría también la risa floja. ¡Nos veremos en la noche! -exclamó y salió de la estancia con esa especial manera de caminar.

-Te estaré esperando mi niña.- dijo mirando fijamente la puerta por donde se había ido, queriendo atravesarla con la vista. En eso el teléfono sonó, despertándolo de sus pensamientos. Malhumorado se acercó al dichoso aparato, pensando que el único que llamaba era Richard, uno de los tantos enamorados de Mary.

–¿Diga?

-Buenos días, soy la Señora Kanzaki, madre de Hitomi Kanzaki…- su voz se apagó en ese momento dejando al joven paralizado.- ¿Conoce a mi hija verdad? 

Una MUY distraída Mary caminaba hacia la cochera sumida en sus pensamientos no aptos para menores de 16 años.

"Que guapo es… pero por que sé comporta así? Es tan misterioso…" Se decía mientras metía la mano en las inmensas profundidades de su bolso, pero se vio tocando algo suave. Miró y sonrió: era su pequeño tesoro. El que siempre llevaba con ella dónde quiera que fuera.

-Pero ¿de dónde saliste? –preguntó al objeto.- No lo comprendo. David, si tan sólo hablaras conmigo te ayudaría… pero eres tan triste. Siempre cargas con una pena con la que no puedes solo. –Mary sacudió su cabeza, malhumorada.- ¡Basta de tonterías, jovencita! Ese hombre es un arrogante y no merece tu preocupación. –Aunque dudó de sus propias palabras, miró al cielo como implorando ayuda.

-¡Hombres!...- enojada entró al automóvil, pero se calmo al recordar que pronto contaría con el apoyo de las chicas. "Amigas, ya voy por ustedes, tenemos tanto de que hablar…" y sonrió involuntariamente al recordarlas.

Ann era una excelente doctora, le encantaban los animales y dibujaba muy bien. Era una mujer algo insegura, a pesar de ser muy bella y tener esos sedosos cabellos castaños que hacían que muchos hombres voltearan la cabeza. Era sumamente confiable y buena amiga. Su trabajo en África no le permitía salir muy a menudo. Pero ahora eran vacaciones y vendría a visitarla, después de pasar a recoger a su hermana que vivía en Australia. 

Sammy, en cambio, era muy segura de sí misma a pesar de su corta altura; también era muy atrevida y expresaba sus emociones tal y como eran. Su inteligencia y belleza la llevaron a ser respetada por sus compañeros del instituto. Estudiaba Relaciones Públicas en la ciudad de Londres, ya que sabía tratar a la gente. 

May era la hermana menor de Ann. Era increíblemente madura para su edad; también era tierna y algo empalagosa, como cualquier niña. Su inocencia las hacía entender que pasara lo que pasara siempre se debía ser uno mismo. La cuidaban lo mejor posible y más Ann, ya que a pesar de ser su media hermana, la quería mucho.

"Hablando de hermanas, te extraño pequeña loca. Mamá, papá…" -pensaba recordando a su familia que vivía en México.

Su cara se ensombreció un instante pues de la nada, una terrible imagen llegó a su cabeza. Se miró las manos y estaban llenas de sangre…

"Oh no… otra vez no…"

-¡BASTA!- dijo cerrando los ojos con desesperación. Esperó unos segundos, para después volver a abrirlos. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no tenía nada. Meneó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Prendió el motor del vehículo y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

:-/………………………………………………………………………..

Una hora después. Aeropuerto.

-¡MARY!- Gritaron al unísono un grupo de mujeres que la esperaban cerca de la entrada. Mary sonrió y se dirigió a las 3 hermosas chicas que la miraban con gran afecto.

-¡Hola! Veo que el día las favorece a todas (hubo un jijijiji general).

-¿Favorecernos? Claro que sí. -dijo Sammy.- Tu también te vez espectacular, mujer… y tienes una gran sonrisa. 

-No me extraña. -dijo la pequeña May.- Si tiene a ese hombre tan guapo en su casa, ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? **n.n**

Las mejillas de Mary se encendieron y bajó la cabeza.

-Vaya, vaya. –dijo Ann sonriendo.- La gran líder sonrojándose. Éste es un momento para recordar. ¿Trajiste la cámara, May?

-¡Basta ya, chicas! -entró al rescate Sammy (en estas ocasiones podía ser de gran ayuda).- Sino, Mary se arrepentirá de habernos invitado a pasar las vacaciones con ella. ¡Me muero de hambre! -exclamó la morena y todas rieron y le dieron la razón. Metieron las maletas en el portaequipajes del carro y se pusieron en marcha.

Compraron algo de comida y se dirigieron a un hermoso estanque en el parque. Ahí almorzaron y empezaron a platicar, riéndose de las aventuras de todas, de sus amores y desamores. Hasta que Sammy no pudo más y dijo: 

-He tenido esta duda en la cabeza. ¿A dónde fuimos? ¿Por qué nosotras? Casi me exprimo la cabeza por las noches pensando, pero no recuerdo nada. ¿Y ustedes? –Sammy miró a todas como rogando respuesta, pero se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Eso la molestó.- ¡Oh, vamos! Ya estoy harta de que cada vez que toco el tema salgan con esas miraditas. No sé que pasó todo ese tiempo que desaparecimos y quiero averigüarlo.

-No es el momento ni el lugar de hacer ese tipo de preguntas, Sam. -dijo Mary, tratando de que la preocupación no se reflejara en su rostro.- Creo que nadie recuerda nada, así que no vale la pena…

-Yo sólo recuerdo…-interrumpió May.- estar en un cuarto lleno de gente de blanco y a un hombre de largos cabellos blancos, mirándome. ¡Por favor! Necesito saber, chicas. Tengo miedo. -dijo la pequeña buscando los brazos de su hermana.

-Yo…-dijo Ann con May en sus brazos.- Recuerdo estar en una especie de laboratorio. No sé. Estaba rodeada de agua y… estaba atrapada, sólo quería salir de ahí. ¿Y tú, Mary? TODAS sabemos que recuerdas más que nosotras y sabes más. ¿No le has preguntado al monumento que tienes en casa? -dijo pícaramente.

-No. -Mary sonrió irónicamente.- Creo que si eso se pudiera hacer, Sammy ya lo hubiera conseguido. De hecho… -sacudió la cabeza con fastidio.- Miren mujeres, sé que tienen curiosidad, pero no voy a decir nada aquí. Alguien podría escucharnos y nos meteríamos en problemas.

-Problemas no, señoritas. -dijo una voz.- Yo creo que más bien deben seguir contando más, para que la gente sepa que no hay algo extraño en sus desapariciones.

Todas al mismo tiempo voltearon la cabeza al lugar de dónde había salido esa voz grave y seductora. Se encontraron mirando a un joven de cabello cenizo, alto y delgado, con una pequeña grabadora en su mano.

-Buenas tardes, Richard. -dijo Sammy, encargándose de poner veneno a cada palabra.- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Es que acaso ya se le han acabado las historias y viene por más? ¡Déme ese aparato! –rugió, poniéndose de pie con la mano extendida hacia el hombre.- Te advierto que si no me haces caso, te va a ir muy mal y no verás de nuevo la luz del d…

-¡Alto, Sam! Creo que debemos dejar que el caballero hable ¿no lo crees así, Mary? -dijo Ann mirándola significativamente.

-Claro, Ann. Richard, ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras? -dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

Richard miró a las tres hermosas mujeres y a la pequeña niña que lo miraba con desprecio. "Es de esperar", pensó, pero su sexto sentido le advirtió que tuviera cuidado. "Traman algo estoy seguro. Ahí está la hermosa Mary… esa Sam con su lengua tan afilada". Se acercó a ellas y mientras se sentaba entre Ann y Sammy, puso la pequeña grabadora en medio del círculo que formaban.

Se sentía atraído por la belleza de Mary, pero Samantha lo intrigaba… era atractiva, de eso no había duda. Tenía el rebelde cabello negro por encima de los hombros. Tenía una singular nariz y un cutis moreno perfecto. Sus ojos eran profundos y ahora ardían de sólo verlo.

Ann era bellísima. Su tez era blanca y su cara era tierna y gentil. Los ojos eran azules e hipnotizantes. Sus cabellos eran suaves y te daba una gran tentación meter las manos entre ellos. Pero tanto ella como su hermana May, lo miraban feo.

Si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría 15 metros bajo tierra. Y lo malo de todo eso, por lo horrible que sonara, era que se lo merecía. Cada gesto y cada palabra.

Una punzada de vergüenza hizo que bajara la cabeza. Les había hecho daño en el pasado, y no podía enmendar lo sucedido. Suspiró.

Era nuevo en el periódico y en esos tiempos, sino conseguía una buena noticia lo correrían de ahí. Así que prestó oídos a rumores sobre unas jóvenes que habían aparecido después de unos meses, los cuales la policía y la familia había hecho todo lo posible para encontrarlas. Se interesó mucho por la historia y el destino parecía haberlo escuchado cuando conoció a Mary en el hospital.

Tenía contactos ahí, así que le dieron una cama en la habitación, al lado de dónde estaba el extraño joven herido, que misteriosamente apareció con ellas. Mary siempre iba a visitarlo y sus ojos tristes reflejaban la preocupación que sentía por él. Richard platicaba con ella diariamente tratando de ganar su confianza. Cosa que logró en menos de 2 semanas.

Ella y sus amigas le contaron dónde aparecieron y que no recordaban absolutamente nada. Sam se sinceró, Ann le habló de su familia y May se encariñó con él. Su frío corazón se enterneció por la inseguridad de las jóvenes y decidió que nunca publicaría su historia.

Pero todo se había tornado complicado cuando le preguntó a Mary si quería que su relación fuera más allá de amigos. Ella lo rechazó diciendo que su corazón le pertenecía a otro hombre. No pudo soportarlo, así que había vendido esa historia al periódico dando sus nombres al mundo y gracias a él, la prensa las había acosado durante semanas en el hospital.

La gente pensaba que estaban desequilibradas y él se imaginaba que su artículo las afectaba tanto profesional como personalmente. Se excusó pensando que sólo hacía su trabajo, que cualquier otro en su posición lo habría hecho. Volvió a la realidad y miró a Mary a los ojos, pero no aguantó su mirada así que optó por poner una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- A ver, preciosas. ¿Qué más me pueden contar al respecto sobre su estancia en ese lugar tan extraño que describen?

-Que descarado… ¡LÁRGUESE DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE LO LAMENTE! -gritó iracunda Sam. No se pudo controlar más, a pesar que Mary lo había expresado intangiblemente.– Me voy a encargar que lo pagues caro, ¿entendiste?

-Sam, basta. -dijo con autoridad Mary. Sam se calló de inmediato, pero seguía echando chispas por los ojos.- Richard si usted tuviera el mínimo de dignidad posible, no hubiera aceptado nuestra invitación. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? Ya no nos podrá engañar como la última vez, ahora sabemos quién es y lo que pretende. Le sugiero que se marche, pero no antes de que haga algo que he esperado por mucho tiempo.

Y era verdad. Después de la traición que les había causado ellas se divertían pensando en las diversas torturas que le darían a ese hombre malnacido. Hasta que Sam tuvo la magnífica idea de hacer realidad sus fantasías… bueno, en parte.

Así que sin previo aviso, Richard sintió un agudo dolor en la cara. Se tocó el labio y vio que sangraba. Mary le había dado un puñetazo. Las jóvenes se habían puesto de pie, así que hizo lo mismo. No pudo creer que una chica tuviera tanta fuerza como para reventarle el labio. Sabía que Mary era fuerte y ágil así que no debía confiarse de ella.

-¡Bien hecho, Mary! Ahora apártate, que me toca a mí. Este hombre no merece piedad.

El joven se sentía tranquilo. Unas chicas no eran rival para él. No era machista, pero siempre había visto a las mujeres como seres bellos y delicados. No se inmutó ya que debido a su profesión, había aprendido a defenderse bien y sin querer esbozó una sonrisa. Ellas tenían buenos sentimientos. No pelearían en grupo, lo harían una a la vez. Mary logró distraerlo pero no volvería a pasar… aunque se mereciera la golpiza. Qué equivocado estaba.

A una velocidad intrigante, vio la pierna de Ann y sintió un tremendo golpe en el estómago, lo que causó que cayera al piso. Ann se hizo a un lado, dejando a Samantha frente a él. Richard se levantó lentamente y trató de hacerla a un lado, pero ella era increíblemente rápida así que lo tomó por el brazo y lo tiró al suelo, haciéndose daño en la espalda al caer.

Finalmente, la pequeña May se acercó a él, y con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo casi en un susurro:

–Confiamos en ti y nos traicionaste. Lo sentimos pero te mereces esos golpes, y da gracias que sólo nos toca uno a cada una. 

A Richard le sucedió algo extraño, pues trató de tomarla por sorpresa para no lastimar su pequeño cuerpo, pero ella supo de alguna manera lo que se proponía y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de eso, él sólo atinó a tocarse el área afectada y a quedarse calladito.

-Levántate y espero que no vuelvas a querer pasarte de listo de nuevo. -dijo Sam. 

Richard levantó la cabeza y las miró.

-Siento mucho lo que hice. Sólo deseo que algún día puedan disculparme. 

Trató de caminar, pero se dio cuenta con horror que le temblaban las piernas. ¿Tanto daño le habían hecho esas simples mujeres? Bah, ya sabía él que no eran lo que aparentaban. Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio, tomó su grabadora y trató de salir de ahí hasta que un grito los sobresaltó a todos:

-¡VAN! ¡VAAAN! ¿POR QUÉ NO VIENES POR MÍ? TE AMO TANTO, ¡QUIERO REGRESAR CONTIGO!

La voz provenía de una jovencita que se encontraba al otro lado del estanque. Gritaba hacia el cielo con voz agobiante y con una tristeza que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ella se desplomó provocando que las chicas se acercaran presurosas a auxiliarla. 

Richard corrió a pesar de que le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Se acercó a ellas y tomó a la bella señorita en sus brazos. La llevó al lugar donde habían hecho el picnic y la puso sobre la hierba fresca.

Ann trató de reanimarla pero la chica estaba temblando y sollozando. Sammy la abrazó suavemente para consolarla. Mientras lloraba, Mary se acercó a ella y con voz suave le preguntó:

-Hola, amiga ¿Cuál es tu nombre? -La jovencita la miró con sus tristes ojos verdes y le contestó:

-Hitomi Kanzaki.

-Hitomi… mucho gusto. Yo soy Mary Mitzuko, ella Ann Kinomoto, Samantha Thomas, y May Jones. -dijo señalándolas a cada una de ellas.- Y él es Richard Davenport. ¿Podemos ayudarte? Si quieres darnos un número dónde localizar a tus padres para que…

-¡DONDE OBTUVISTE ESO! ¿DE DÓNDE? ¡DÍMELO! -gritó Hitomi, abalanzándose sobre ella y señalando una hermosa y fina pluma que se asomaba por fuera del bolsillo de Mary. 

:-/…………………………………………………

Notas de la autora:

¡Hola gente de Aquí subo mi primer fic en esta cuenta. Ya lo había publicado antes en Navarhta, pero lo volví a editar. Ya lleva como 3 correcciones **XD**.

Pasa que lo escribí cuando estaba chaval y pues lo había dejado botado más de 5 meses. Además me di cuenta con espanto que estaba mal redactado y que tomé mucho en cuenta otro fanfic que había leído. Lo pulí con mis nuevas ideas y espero que les guste y disfruten conmigo las divertidas aventuras de estas chicas.

Ahora, ¿Quién será el misterioso hombre? ¿Qué relación tienen las jóvenes con el extraño mundo de Gaea? No lo sé, sigan leyendo **ñ.ñ**

Nos vemos!!!!!!


	2. El extraño joven

¿Qué hay detrás de la maldad?

**Advertencia:**

_Este fic puede contener escenas de violencia explícita o implícita, así como también mención de sexo y erotismo. Es un texto "Light", y se advertirá las escenas XXX con otra nota adicional._

_Los personajes de Hitomi, y demás, no son míos, pues pertenecen a la correspondiente autora de "La Visión de Escaflowne". Lo único que es mío son los personajes adicionales que salen, como Mary, Ann, Sam y May. Recomiendo la historia para mayores de 16 y con cierto criterio para este tipo de fic._

_Si siguen leyendo irá por su propia decisión y bajo su responsabilidad. Como fanfic, advierto que ésta historia no es real, sólo una invención mía, sin fines de lucro, para divertirme a mí, a mis seres queridos y por supuesto, a ustedes._

_Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta gramatical o error de dedo que se me haya pasado por alto. Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten mi historia. Cuídense mucho. _

_Namarië!_

:-/………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 2: El extraño joven.

Mary miraba con asombro a la chica de ojos verdes. Ella la tenía agarrada por la blusa y no la soltaba.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE HAS OBTENIDO ESO?! ¡DÍMELO POR FAVOR! -Al ver que Mary permanecía en silencio, la zarandeó más bruscamente que antes.- ¡Dímelo, por favor! -su voz se hacía más débil, mientras derramaba más y más lágrimas.- Dime… es muy importante. –Ni bien dijo eso, Hitomi se desplomó en los brazos de Sam, que hacía lo que podía para separarlas.

Mary se serenó y se alisó la blusa. Esa chica se le hacía conocida, pero no sabía de dónde. Además necesitaba ayuda.

-Tenemos que llevarla a un lugar dónde se pueda recuperar. Y me refiero a tu casa, Mary. –dijo Ann preocupada. La ojiazul también tenía sus motivos. No sabía por qué había reaccionado la tal Hitomi así al ver esa pluma, que era unos de los objetos más valiosos de Mary.- Además debemos encontrar a su familia. Vamos. Te ayudaré a llevarla Sam.

-Creo que yo puedo hacerlo. -dijo Richard.- Ustedes no podrán llevarla tan lejos…

-No creo que usted haya sido invitado. -Sammy se había puesto frente a él.- Un cobarde no es necesario aquí. El coche está del otro lado del parque y no creo que sea tan difícil llegar. Además le sugiero que vaya a un médico a ver esos golpes -dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.- Vamos, Mary.

Richard, muy incrédulo, se paró firmemente dando a entender que no creía que pudieran levantar a esa chica. Pero se quedó de estático al ver con qué facilidad Mary la levantó en sus brazos. Su lado científico le respondió que Hitomi no debía de pesar mucho. Era delgada así que no era difícil levantarla. Richard tragó saliva y Mary lo miró con desprecio.

-Creo que debes retirarte Richard. A no ser que quieras 4 golpes más.

Richard se dio por vencido, dio una última mirada a Mary y se dio la vuelta. Caminó con agilidad, actuando para que ellas no se dieran cuenta del malestar que sentía. Lo mejor era ir a un doctor. Sólo para prevenir.

Ya se alejaba cuando una vocecita divertida, le dijo:

-¡Y no olvides que no somos unas simples chicas Richard! Tenemos buenos sentimientos, pero no somos estúpidas.- Él volteó anonadado y vio que era May la que había hablado.

"No puede ser, me estoy volviendo loco. Pero por lo menos tengo la cinta, servirá muy bien."

Abrió la grabadora y… estaba vacía. Volteó lo más rápido que pudo y vio a la pequeña niña con su cassette en mano, agitando la libre en señal de despedida.

:-/……………………………………………………………………………………

El timbre sonó, y se apresuró para abrir la puerta. Estaba muy interesado en la llamada de hacía unas horas y quería averiguar lo máximo posible. Su visita era una mujer, quien lo miraba escrutadoramente desde el umbral.

-Buenas tardes. Usted debe ser la Señora Kanzaki. Pase por favor.

Ella le sonrió con amabilidad y entró. Lo siguió hasta una pequeña sala y tomó asiento.

-Gracias por invitarme a venir. –dijo, para luego mirar a ese hombre tan guapo. Rápidamente entendió por qué su hija se había enamorado de él: era educado y amable.- ¿Usted conoce a mi Hitomi, verdad?

-Sí, la conocí. De hecho hace tiempo que no he tenido el placer de verla. He estado aquí por casi dos años, recuperándome de una terrible herida que sufrí en el pecho. La señorita Mitzuko y sus amigas han sido muy amables en ayudarme.

-Leí en los periódicos la desaparición de esas mujeres. Al principio creí que era un simple secuestro, que sólo eran exageraciones suyas. Pero después de un tiempo supe que habían aparecido en un rayo de luz como lo había hecho Hitomi poco tiempo antes. Mi hija está muy desesperada y yo no sabía qué hacer, así que se me ocurrió que esas señoritas podrían ayudarla. He llamado aquí, usted me contestó y… ha sido como una especie de milagro que se encuentre aquí. -guardó silencio, pues había hablado muy rápido. (Entiéndanla, angustia de madre) Pero el joven no respondió, así que siguió hablando sin dudar.

-Usted es de ese mundo ¿Verdad? ¿De Gaea? Mi hija me contó que estuvo al lado suyo ayudándolo en lo que podía. ¿Por qué no ha ido a verla? Mi hija dice que no puede regresar con usted… que lo ha intentado. ¡¿Por que no habla?! ¿Qué acaso ya se ha olvidado de Hitomi? ¿No le perdonará que se haya ido de su lado, verdad? ¿Acaso no cree que lo ame con todo su corazón?

-Señora Kanzaki, con todo respeto le contestaré sus preguntas, una a la vez. Sí, es cierto que mi mundo es Gaea. Soy de Fanelia. También es cierto que Hitomi ayudó en la guerra contra Zaibach. No hablo por que estoy buscando las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entender que ha habido un error con respecto al amor que siente su hija hacia mí…

Se oyó que la puerta principal se abría y el joven se apresuró a ponerse en pie, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otro movimiento, entraron a la sala cuatro jóvenes mujeres, Mary con otra chica en brazos. Él reconoció inmediatamente a la desconocida.

-¡¡Hitomi!! ¿Qué le han hecho? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -dijo la madre de ésta acercándose amenazadoramente a Mary.

Samantha se enojó. Primero la hija grita a Mary, y ahora la madre.

-Lo mismo quiero saber yo, señora. Por si no lo sabe, esta es la casa de la señorita Mitzuko y ni ella ni nosotras sabemos quien rayos es usted. Creo que Mary tiene suficiente con que su hija se haya…

-¡Tranquila, Samantha! -le dijo Mary a Sam. Después de mirarla brevemente a los ojos, agradecida, dijo con voz serena. 

-Buenas tardes, soy Mary Mitzuko. Por lo que veo usted es pariente de esta chica. Nosotros la encontramos en el parque y he de decir que estaba muy alterada. Se ha desmayado y nosotras la hemos traído para que se recuperase ya que no teníamos el número de algún familiar suyo. Se encontrará bien, ya que mi amiga que se encuentra a mi lado, es una de los mejores médicos del país. ¿Podría sentarse por favor y decirnos quién es? Aunque Sam haya explicado mejor que nadie cómo me siento, preferiría las pláticas sin gritos. ¿Ann, podrías traer un poco de té a la señora? -Ann sonrió, viendo la pálida tez de la extraña. Mary sabía como hablar en todo tipo de circunstancias sin sonar grosera. Entró a la cocina todavía sonriendo y atenta a la conversación.

-Soy la madre de Hitomi. Disculpe mi comportamiento pero es que antes de que ustedes llegaran ya estaba al límite. Gracias por preocuparse por mi hija.

-No hay ningún problema con eso. –Interrumpió May.- Me he dado cuenta de que su hija está muy angustiada. –En ese momento todos miraron a la pequeña.- Piensa mucho en un tal Van Slazar Fanel, de un lugar llamado la Luna Fantasma.

-May. –la reprendió dulcemente Mary- no interrumpas pequeña. Es cierto que cuando la encontramos gritaba a un tal Van. Pero creo que me interesa saber qué has hecho, David, para molestar a esta dama, que dice estar al límite mientras estaba contigo.

-¿David? -dijo la señora Kanzaki con cautela.

-Así le llamamos de cariño, ya que el muy descarado no ha querido decir su nombre durante el tiempo que ha estado aquí -respondió Ann trayendo una taza con té y un plato de galletas que puso sobre la mesa.- No podríamos decir para siempre "¡Muñeco, ven! Sí tú… El Ken de carne y hueso". -Hubo risas entre las mujeres y David esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Siento no poder decir mi nombre, pero aquí no es seguro. Creo que me retiro para que atiendan a la señorita Kanzaki. Con su permiso, damas.

-Cobarde.- dijo Sammy sonriendo.- Ves problemas y te vas. ¿No quieres que te acompañe a ese paseo para que estemos muy solitos los dos? -Las chicas soltaron carcajadas y vieron a un muy sonrojado David saliendo a toda prisa de ahí. Sammy suspiró.- Creo que nunca lo conseguiré. Lo has cazado, Mary.

-¡No digas tonterías! Ese hombre parece una estatua cuando está conmigo. Ni siquiera me dirige más de 5 palabras en una conversación. Además, no creo que la señora Kanzaki quiera escuchar nuestras tonterías. ¿A qué ha venido, señora? Por lo que entiendo, me parece que quería hablar con alguna de nosotras por que…

-Ha venido a hablar contigo, Mary. -interrumpió de nuevo May. Ann la miró con desaprobación y Mary también.- Pero… me parece que el que contestó el teléfono fue F… David. -logró terminar la pequeña con rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Es eso cierto? -Preguntó con seriedad Ann.- Y le pido una disculpa por May, creo que he fallado al inculcarle modales a esta jovencita. -dijo sonriendo, pero al ver que la señora Kanzaki iba a formular la pregunta obvia de cómo la pequeña había sabido eso, añadió:

-No se moleste en preguntar más sobre May ya que no diremos nada. Sigamos con el tema del por qué quiere hablar con nuestra amiga Mary.

Las cuatro miraron fijamente a la señora Kanzaki y entonces ella se sintió extraña, como si esas cuatro chicas le estuvieran haciendo rayos X. Las inspeccionó a cada una. Todas eran hermosas. Y no parecían unas enfermas mentales como decían todos los periódicos que ella leía. Eran seguras, las cuatro juntas hacían una barrera que creía que nadie podría romper.

Estando ahí sentada frente de ellas, comprendió que lo que estaba mirando era la amistad personificada en cuatro personas muy distintas entre sí. Observó a Mary y un sexto sentido femenino le dijo que era la guardiana, la líder, la que protegía a sus amigas.

Miró a los ojos azules de Ann y le pareció confiable y llena de conocimiento, aunque ella no lo demostrara. Samantha era la que ponía un poco de sabor a esa escena. La típica chica franca hasta el borde de la rudeza, pero sin embargo ella notó que en el fondo era pura ternura y sencillez. May y sus ojos castaños llenos de inocencia y bondad.

-Había venido ya que quería respuestas, pero por lo que puedo ver ustedes no las tienen y la única persona que me puede ayudar se ha ido a dar un paseo. Creo que mi hija se debe quedar aquí esta noche. ¿Puede? Es necesario que hable con V… David. Vendré por ella mañana en la mañana. Le dio un beso a su hija y en su corazón supo que era la última vez que la veía. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero afrontó la idea y se marchó de ahí, no sin antes darles las gracias una y otra vez a las cuatro amigas.

Sammy no esperó a decir uno de sus comentarios:

-¡Qué bonita la señora! Ni siquiera te preguntó si nos incomodábamos por tener a una completa desconocida aquí en la casa. Y ese desagradecido de David invitando a gente extraña a la casa ¿Quién se cree que es? Ahorita voy a hablar con él y darle un buen gol…

-¡Sam! Tranquila. -dijo Ann.- Ella se veía triste y Mary lo notó. ¿Por qué crees que le dio permiso para que se quedara? Además Hitomi necesita descanso. Tiene pinta de no haber dormido bien en semanas. Le daré un sedante para que esté tranquila toda la noche.

Después de suministrarle a Hitomi una dosis de medicamento, las chicas fueron a la enorme habitación de Mary a descansar un poco. Ese día había sido muy estresante en todo sentido.

- Mary…

-Mmmm… ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué sigues llevando contigo esa pluma? -dijo Ann cuidadosamente para no enojar a Mary.

-Creo que no te importa…

-Creo que es hora de que nos digas la verdad Mary. -dijo Sammy.- Tú recuerdas lo que pasó con más claridad que nosotras. Lo sé. Algo nos pasó. Mejor dicho, algo nos hicieron allá. No creo que sea coincidencia que hayamos incrementado nuestras habilidades que ya teníamos. No es justo que no nos quisieras decir nada en el parque…

-No les dije que no les diría nada, solo les comenté que no lo haría ahí. Me planteaba decirles mañana con claridad, pero como veo que no me van a dejar dormir mientras yo no haya hablado, me conviene hacerlo ahora. -Ann, Sam y May se pusieron muy atentas a lo que iba a decir.

-"Cómo ustedes pueden notar, hemos incrementado nuestras habilidades. May siempre ha tenido la habilidad de saber cómo se sienten los demás y algunas veces saber lo piensan. Ahora puede escuchar los pensamientos sin mucho esfuerzo y saber con seguridad cómo se sienten las personas a su alrededor. Me he dado cuenta que también puedes manejar el viento a tu antojo, ¿no es así?"-preguntó con una sonrisa ante la sorpresa de la niña.-

"Sam, que siempre ha tenido una fuerza singular, ahora puede levantar cosas MUY pesadas. Y por lo que me doy cuenta, puedes hacer llover. Ann siempre ha podido hacer que el tiempo aminore su marcha, aunque sea una fracción de segundo. Ahora puedes detenerlo completamente y cuando que te plazca. Además cuando te enfadas, haces que la tierra tiemble debajo de tus pies. Y yo… no sé que ha pasado, pero lo que recuerdo es estar en una especie de contenedor. Hacía mucho calor y podía verlas a ustedes tres frente a mí. Unos cables pasaban de sus compartimientos a los míos y ahora… se hacer un poco de todo. Yo podía mover pequeños objetos concentrándome mucho. En estos momentos puedo moverlas a ustedes cuatro con sólo pensarlo. También puedo…

-Sabes manejar el fuego. -dijo Sam.- Nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello. Así como tú nos descubriste, nosotras también. Pero hay algo que no logro entender, ¿Qué relación hay con David?

-Puedo explicarlo. -dijo Mary.- En una ocasión que podía ser yo misma… -dijo Mary, recordando escenas que hacían que le doliera el pecho y que nunca contaría a las demás.- Digo, cuando estaba despierta… escuché unos gritos y hubo una explosión. No llegó a dónde estábamos pero sentí que tembló la habitación. La puerta se abrió y unos soldados intentaron sacarnos de ahí pero murieron en el intento. Por lo visto había una especie de barrera mortal que no permitía que nadie se nos acercara. Entonces utilicé todas mis fuerzas en salir de ahí y sin previo aviso, explotó todo. Logré sacarlas, pero solo sentí que caíamos al vacío. Cuando desperté, ustedes estaban en camas muy hermosas. Nos encontrábamos en una habitación, cómo decirlo… parecía todo un sueño. Las revisé y noté que alguien les había curado las heridas. Un resplandor me llamó la atención y encontré a un joven de alas blancas salir de él con un David muy lastimado en brazos. Lo dejó en el suelo y me dijo:

"Saludos guardianas mortales. Mi nombre es Eilën, del pueblo de los Dragones Blancos. Mary, quiero que regreses a tu mundo y que ayudes a este hombre con la medicina que hay allá. Aquí no morirá, pero seguirá lastimado y no sanará; lo hemos ayudado en lo que hemos podido, pero necesitamos de tu ayuda. Tus amigas no recordarán nada ya que aquí no pueden despertar. Sólo tú lo recordarás y si eres prudente se los dirás a su debido tiempo. Los mandaré a la Luna Fantasma." Unos segundos después salíamos de un resplandor y nos encontrábamos aquí… en la Tierra. -Finalizó Mary, mirándolas a todas.- Ahora quiero que se duerman y descansen bien que ya es muy noche.

Todas miraron hacia la ventana y vieron una oscuridad profunda. Se sobrecogieron e hicieron lo que Mary les pedía. Pero ésta, a pesar del sueño que había creído tener, seguía despierta. La invadían pensamientos o más bien recuerdos horribles de gente asesinada… por ella.

:-/………………………………………………………………………………………

El sol entraba a raudales por el gran ventanal de la habitación. Se encontraba sola y supo que sus amigas la habían dejado dormir un poco más. Sonrió enternecida y se dio un buen baño de agua caliente. Entró a la sala y vio que Hitomi seguía dormida en el gran sofá, lo cual la sorprendió, pues su madre había dicho que volvería por ella.

Entró en la cocina y encontró a sus 3 amigas preparando el desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, Mary! -dijo Sammy.- ¿Qué dormilona eres, eh? ¿Con quién estuviste soñando si se puede saber? -Todas estallaron en carcajadas.- Ni se te ocurra con David por que él todavía está en mi zona de cacería.

Mary, sonriendo, le contestó: -¿No que ya lo había cazado yo? -El sonido del timbre interrumpió las risas.

"Debe ser la mamá de Hitomi". Se dijo Mary y fue hacia la puerta bostezando. Un momento después, Richard entraba por la puerta que había abierto Mary.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cínico? ¡Ya te dijimos que no eres bien recibido en este lugar! -dijo Sam, sosteniendo una cuchara como si fuera un arma mortal.

-Sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraba la hermosa chica de ojos verdes. -Replicó Richard, haciendo gala una hermosa sonrisa.

-Pues estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. -todos se sobresaltaron. Hitomi se había despertado y miraba con una sonrisa a Richard.- Te doy las gracias por venir a verme, pero por lo que veo no eres un invitado de honor. Así que te sugiero que te marches.

-Ya oíste a las chicas, Davenport. -dijo una profunda voz que provenía del patio; una voz que no hablaba con cariño precisamente.- Vete antes de que te obligue a hacerlo. -David estaba muy enojado y miraba a Richard con una expresión muy extraña en él.

-Tú… -dijo Hitomi y todos voltearon a verla. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y miraba a David, quien se había dado la vuelta para mirarla de frente, quedándose muy quieto.

-Tu eres… no puede ser. Creí que estabas… ¿Qué haces aquí Folken?

:-/…………………………………………………………………………….

Notas de la autora:

Espero que les esté gustando. ¿Quién creían que era, ehhh? Gracias por leer mi primer Fanfic. Besos y… Ciao !!!!!!!!


	3. Un nuevo resplandor

¿Qué hay detrás de la maldad?

**Advertencia:**

_Este fic puede contener escenas de violencia explícita o implícita, así como también mención de sexo y erotismo. Es un texto "Light", y se advertirá las escenas XXX con otra nota adicional._

_Los personajes de Hitomi, y demás, no son míos, pues pertenecen a la correspondiente autora de "La Visión de Escaflowne". Lo único que es mío son los personajes adicionales que salen, como Mary, Ann, Sam y May. Recomiendo la historia para mayores de 16 y con cierto criterio para este tipo de fic._

_Si siguen leyendo irá por su propia decisión y bajo su responsabilidad. Como fanfic, advierto que ésta historia no es real, sólo una invención mía, sin fines de lucro, para divertirme a mí, a mis seres queridos y por supuesto, a ustedes._

_Pido disculpas de antemano por cualquier falta gramatical o error de dedo que se me haya pasado por alto. Gracias por leer y espero que disfruten mi historia. Cuídense mucho. _

_Namarië!_

:-/………………………………………………………………………….

Capítulo 3.- Un nuevo Resplandor.

-¿Folken? Espera Hitomi -dijo Mary mirando a la chica a los ojos.- ¿Se llama Folken? ¿Ya lo conocías?

-Sí. -dijo ella.- Lo conozco desde hace tiempo. Yo estuve en Gaea también.

-¿Tú también niña hermosa? -Richard se acercó a Hitomi rápidamente.- Si eres tan amable, ¿me podrías decir todo lo que recuerdas? Esto te haría muy famosa, además hay dinero de por medio y… -No terminó la frase ya que Folken lo levantó y lo estampó en la pared.

- Ya las damas te han dicho que te largues de aquí Davenport. Si no lo haces, yo mismo te sacaré a golpes de aquí y debes saber que yo cumplo mis promesas.

-Richard… te pido que te vayas de aquí. -Sam se acercó a él y Richard la miró con cautela.- Antes te habríamos permitido quedarte, pero no eres de confianza… y eso tú te lo has buscado. Ahora lárgate.

El joven la miró fijamente, admirando una vez más sus delicadas facciones. Se dio la vuelta y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Ahora si eres tan amable de explicarnos lo que sabes.

-De acuerdo. -Hitomi tomó asiento y los demás la imitaron. Ella les contó de su primera ida a Gaea; de Van, el hermano menor de Folken y también les dijo algo sobre las guerras y su participación en ellas. Finalmente habló sobre su despedida y su regreso a la Tierra.

-Lo que no entiendo es…-volvió a tomar la palabra Hitomi- ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la herida de espada? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? y además, ¿Qué le sucedió a tu brazo metálico?

-¿Brazo metálico? ¿Hay más cosas que debamos saber de ti David? Bueno… amigo Folken. ¿Qué otras sorpresas nos darás? Sólo falta que nos digas que eres un príncipe o algo así.

-De hecho lo es. -Afirmó la pequeña May mirando a Folken.- Su hermano es un rey, por lo tanto David es un príncipe.

-Si pequeña lo soy. Y te agradezco enormemente que no les hayas dicho a tus amigas mi nombre. Ella ya lo sabía. -dijo Folken mirando a las estupefactas chicas.- Ella lo supo un día cuando yo estaba pensando en cuándo volver a mi país. La pequeña me miró y me dijo que guardaría el secreto. Así que desde ahora hay que tener cuidado en lo que pensemos.

-¿Tener cuidado? No entiendo. Miren, no tengo ni idea de cómo Folken sobrevivió a esa herida mortal. Tampoco puedo comprender qué lazo las une a ustedes a Gaea.

-Se que es difícil de entender.- dijo la dulce voz de Mary.- Nosotras tampoco sabemos mucho sobre esto. Suspiró y decidió comenzar de nuevo: Le contó sobre sus recuerdos, la explosión y el ángel Eilën que salvó a Folken.- Lo que no comprendo es ¿Qué son los dragones blancos?

-Así se les llama al pueblo de Atlantis, de dónde proviene mi madre Varie. Van y yo descendemos de esa tribu.

-¿Tú…? O sea que también tienes unas preciosas alas? ¡Quítate la camisa Folken! -dijo Samantha entusiasmada, mirando a Folken que súbitamente se había puesto colorado al escuchar la orden.- Hazlo tú o lo tendré que hacer yo, y ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

-No. -dijo firmemente Folken. Estaba completamente ruborizado. Además no quería que Mary viera sus terribles alas negras. Hitomi no había mencionado que él había sido un traidor a su familia y a la gente de Fanelia y que por su culpa habían muerto tantas personas.

Salió de la estancia y se dirigió al patio. Las chicas se quedaron en silencio y Mary dijo:

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso Sammy. Hitomi ¿Por qué tú madre vino a nuestra casa?

-Pienso que ella quería que yo fuera feliz. Me ha visto llorar y oído decir que no sabía cómo regresar a Gaea… con mi querido Van. Tal vez leyó el periódico y pensó que ustedes podrían ayudarme.

-Lo siento pero no podemos. -dijo Ann mirando fríamente a Hitomi. Por algún motivo no le caía bien esa niña. Tal vez fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero sabía que no había dicho la verdad o que estaba ocultado algo sobre la historia de Folken.

-Nosotras no entendemos bien que pasa. No recordamos casi nada. Pero lo que entiendo es que llegamos después de ti. Supongo que después de ser herido Folken, Eilën lo salvó y después nos rescató a nosotras. Me imagino que ahí fue dónde se ocuparon de su brazo. Yo lo había notado, su brazo parece normal, pero es una especie de funda de piel que cubre al brazo metálico. La herida la curé yo en el hospital dónde trabajaba antes de mi desaparición. Un buen amigo nos recibió y me permitió hacerle una intervención quirúrgica. Pensé que iba a morir pero el objeto que lo lastimó no llegó al corazón. Por azares del destino el corazón de Folken no fue tocado, por eso pudo sobrevivir.

-Es increíble todo esto, pero ¿Están seguras de no saber cómo regresar a Gaea de nuevo? Yo ya no puedo, mi pendiente se lo obsequié a Van y creo que él no vendrá, ya que quiere lo mejor para mí. Piensa que soy feliz aquí, aunque yo también al principio lo creía. Pero luego me descubría añorando más y más a mí Van. Recordando su voz, sus ojos, su piel… ¡No puedo soportarlo más! -dijo derramando unas silenciosas lágrimas.

-Tranquila. –se hizo oír una vocecita.- No es coincidencia que nos hayamos reunido todos. Creo que algo muy importante va a pasar y Folken también lo siente. Puedo oírle pensar que presiente que algo sucederá. Así que hay que confiar en el destino, y eso Hitomi, tú deberías saberlo.

La chica miró a la pequeña May sorprendida. En verdad era madura para su edad. Le recordó al Rey Chid de Freid y sonríó.

-Creo que tienes razón, hay que esperar.

Pasaron el resto del día platicando y conociéndose mutuamente. Ann al fin comprobó que Hitomi era confiable y fue quien mejor conversó con ella.  
Ya de noche, Sam no dejaba de preguntarse cómo se vería Folken con alas y soñaba con que algún día lo averiguaría. En eso Ann cayó en cuenta de que Mary no estaba con ellas y sonrió con complicidad. No iba a delatar su falta de presencia… aun no.

La casa de Mary tenía un hermoso jardín en su parte trasera. Ahí crecían variedades de plantas que ella cuidada. Aunque la jardinería no se le daba muy bien como a Ann, cuidaba esas flores lo mejor que podía.

Estaba harta del comportamiento de David, ahora Folken. Lo había asimilado mejor y creía que le haría bien hablar con ese príncipe que la tenía maravillada. Lo divisó de espaldas, mirando al cielo como si quisiera que las estrellas le revelaran algo que él necesitaba saber.

-¿Qué pasa Folken? ¿Por qué siempre eres tan reservado y callado? ¿Será acaso que intentas cubrir un pasado y un destino cruel?

Folken se sobresaltó al escuchar a Mary detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y ahí la vio más hermosa que nunca. Su hermoso cuerpo parecía irradiar una tenue luz "que hermosa eres mi niña" pensó él, y sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo asustó.

-Creo que eso no te importa. -contestó, y vio que había herido a Mary. Sus ojos la delataban.

-¡Claro que me importa! ¿Crees que no sé cómo te sientes? ¿Crees que no sé que tú también cometiste errores en el pasado? Yo siento lo mismo… no sé cómo, pero te comprendo. Lo que deberías hacer es compartir tu dolor y enmendar tus errores, en vez de estar huyendo de tu mundo.

Se acercó a él y pudo sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Empezó a sentir que su aroma empezaba a aturdirla y suspiró de exasperación e impotencia.

-Siento que sabes cómo regresar a Gaea. Lo que no me parece justo es que le ocultes a Hitomi la solución a su dolor.

-Ya te he dicho que eso no te importa. Eres una entrometida y creo que si no le he dicho a Hitomi es que no he visto el momento adecuado para decírselo. -inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras, ya que vio cómo los ojos de Mary volvían a irradiar ese un profundo dolor que lo perturbaba.

-Lo siento. -atinó decir.- No quise… lo que pasa es que no quiero hacer sufrir a alguien más.- Se acercó a ella y en ese momento Mary puso su cabeza en su hombro, derramando unas pesadas lágrimas. Folken se sintió de pronto débil, sentía cómo la tristeza y hermosura de Mary le traspasaba el corazón.

-Yo tampoco quiero que las personas que amo sufran. Sería como si me hirieran también a mí. –que bien se sentía en los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre.

Folken por su parte se sentía en el cielo. Aspiró el aroma de Mary con urgencia, con una necesidad que hacía tiempo había logrado reprimir. El tenue aroma de gardenias lo hizo sonreír, sabía que era su flor favorita. 

Notó que se revolvía en sus brazos, inquieta. Oyó un suspiro y ella se separó un poco de él y le miró.

-Últimamente… he tenido visiones. ¿Cómo decirlo? Son como recuerdos. Me encuentro dentro de un monstruo de metal y mato… gente. Destruyo pueblos y todo lo hermoso que hay. No sé qué me pasa. Sé que te he visto, incluso antes de Eilën. Recuerdo que estabas de espaldas mirando hacia una pantalla y había un hombre ya viejo, con largos cabellos blancos. Tu no me veías, pero yo sí.

Folken la miró preocupado, él sabía que Dilandou no era el único soldado que peleaba contra los pueblos de Gaea. Pero esos soldados eran desconocidos para él, ya que Dornkin los mantenía en secreto, pues eran su as bajo la manga.

No los había utilizado mucho, ni los había descubierto al enemigo. ¡Qué demonios! Ni él mismo se había percatado de su presencia… sólo por que Dilandou había cometido cierta indiscreción. Pero Folken sabía que el viejo había querido volar muy alto. Gracias al cielo había tenido lo que se merecía: que todo saliera mal y que la Máquina del destino no funcionara bien y que el reino de Zaibach fuera derrotado.

Se tensó visiblemente. Entonces ellas eran… las _Guardianas del Ángelus_. ¿Pero qué demonios pensaba hacer Dornkin con ellas? ¿Por que no las usó? Ellas eran superiores a la Máquina y bien Dornkin pudo haber derrotado fácilmente a Van. A menos que… no pudiera controlar bien sus mentes. Por eso no las había podido utilizar alas 4.

Pero sí a una. A Mary.

La chica notó su nerviosismo y se enojó consigo misma por no poder controlarse, pero aun así…

-Siento mucho esto… no debí ser tan débil. –dijo. Suspiró y se zafó del cálido abrazo que los mantenía unidos a ambos. Folken estuvo a punto de protestar pero se contuvo. No tuvo más remedio que soltarla.

-En fin, gracias por dejarme llorar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-No te preocupes, el tiempo nos dará las respuestas. Creo que tú también cargas con una enorme responsabilidad ya que siempre intentas no llorar para darles fuerzas a tus amigas. -le alzó la barbilla y miró a esos preciosos ojos que lo volvían loco. Miró ese rostro tan lindo y ella lo miró seductora y le dedicó una pícara sonrisa. No pudo más, no controlaba sus movimientos. Sólo notó que iba acercándose lentamente hacia su pequeña boca… que por cierto lo esperaba ansiosa y se abría para él.

-¡CÓN QUE ESAS TENEMOS EH! -ellos se separaron rápidamente y miraron avergonzados a las tres chicas que los miraban sonrientes.

-Ya veo que encontraron algo más divertido que hacer. Mary, nunca lo pensé de ti. ¡Folken! ¿Por qué me estás siendo infiel? -dijo con un tono de drama y mirando al confundido joven a los ojos y guiñándole uno. -No importa, soy mucho para ti. Así que Mary… -Sam puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica y Folken se rascó la cabeza.- te puedes quedar con él no te preocupes.

Todas estaban riéndose ante la escena de Sammy, así que después de esta broma decidieron que era mejor dejar a los tortolitos solos. Entraron a la casa y miraron con ternura hacia donde se encontraban esos dos, lejos ahora de su vista.

-Sabía que a Folken le gustaba Mary. -dijo Ann.- Con sólo escuchar el tono de voz serio que ponía cuando ella estaba presente y su antipatía por Richard, era evidente.

-¿Pero por que la trataba tan mal? -preguntó May.- Hubo ocasiones que le contestaba muy feo o que ni siquiera la miraba, aunque en su mente lo único que pensaba era en no lastimarla.

-A veces las personas sienten miedo. Mary lo cuidó todo lo que pudo en el hospital y creo que él sólo la intenta proteger. Aunque a veces sea cruel, cosa que no es muy común en él.

-Folken ha sufrido mucho. -Hitomi se había puesto de pie y miraba hacia el patio. Le ponía contenta que su cuñado sintiera algo especial por una mujer.

-Sus padres murieron, no pudo conseguir ser rey, le colocaron un brazo metálico y además casi muere en batalla. Sé que perdió mucho en la guerra. Tenía a dos mujeres gato bajo su protección, pero ellas lo amaban tanto que murieron por él. Creo que a eso es lo que tiene miedo: a lastimar a más gente y sobre todo, a la que él quiere.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el patio…

-Por un momento creí que Sam hablaba en serio. -comentó Folken todavía sonrojado.

-No la conoces todavía, ella no se enojaría de esa forma. Sam sólo bromeaba contigo acerca de hacer cosas en la oscuridad. -Soltó una carcajada al ver todavía el rubor de Folken.

-No se que me pasó… no debí intentar besarte. Discúlpame. -dijo él, mirándola con sus ojos rojizos. Mary sonrió y le acarició la mejilla, haciendo que Folken cerrase los ojos ante el contacto. Sentía que respiraba entrecortadamente y se dedicó a sentir su suave tacto y su melodiosa voz.

-Disculpa aceptada. Además he de admitir que yo también me sorprendí. Folien, no debes sentir miedo por mí. Creo que sé cuidarme sola. ¿Crees que no me daba cuenta de que no me hablabas por que me querías mantener a salvo? -Folken abrió los ojos y la miró sonriendo.

-Tienes razón. En el hospital pasaron muchas cosas, tú venías a mí todos los días, me cuidabas aunque yo estaba al borde de la muerte. Podía sentir tu mano cálida y escuchar tu hermosa voz. Tuve miedo de perderte, por eso luché para recuperarme y de pronto mi corazón me dijo que tendría que dejarte ir. Pero no te rendías y decidí alejarte de mi lado. En realidad me vuelves loco, Mary.

-Eso me lo dicen todos los que me conocen –dijo ella bromeando. Mary lo miró tiernamente y armándose de valor, haciendo caso a su cuerpo, a ese impulso caprichoso, metió la mano debajo de su camisa. Lo sintió temblar y acercarse instintivamente a ella.

Mary, acariciando la cicatriz que tenía en el pecho, le dijo muy bajito a Folken, con algo de dolor en su voz.

-¿Recuerdas esa noche, cuando casi mueres en el hospital? Yo estaba aterrada ya que no te recuperabas de la cirugía. Le había prometido a Eilën que te salvaría y me angustiaba no poder hacer nada. Tu corazón se detuvo y metí la mano así como ahora, dentro de tu camisa y te rogué que regresaras a mí. Lloré amargamente por un momento y después… sentí tu mano sobre mi rostro y vi tu sonrisa. No sabes cuanto me alegré. –Folken asintió con la cabeza y la acercó a su bien formado cuerpo, estrechándola en un cálido abrazo.

-No vale la pena recordar eso. Ahora estoy aquí y te prometo, por Fanelia, que te protegeré, ya que se lo he prometido a tus amigas y a mí mismo.

Folken se preguntó qué rayos le estaba pasando, "Maldita sea, y yo que me prometí que no llegaría a esto." Percibió el delicioso perfume de Mary y sintió una sacudida en su estómago. ¡Tenía que hacer algo! No se merecía ese sentimiento, era demasiado.

-Creo que deberías entrar. Hace frío.

-¿No vienes conmigo?

-No, me quedaré un rato más bajo las estrellas. -la soltó y la miró fijamente.- Duérmete niña, mañana será un largo día.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mientras tanto en Fanelia, un joven Rey miraba hacia la Luna de las Ilusiones y susurraba algo bajo el amparo de la noche.

-Hitomi… te necesito tanto. Pero no puedo ir, no quisiera cambiar tu vida una vez más. ¡Maldición! –exclamó, golpeando su puño contra la pared.- ¡Cómo quisiera saber qué hacer!

-Creo que debes seguir a tu corazón. -dijo una voz. Un resplandor lo envolvió y se encontró a un hombre que tenía unas grandes alas blancas.

-Me llamo Eilën. Tu hermano te manda un mensaje.

-¿Mi hermano? No puede ser. Él está muerto. Él murió hace ya varios años.

-Te equivocas. Tu hermano sobrevivió y me pidió que te diera un mensaje: "Lucha por lo que amas Van". -La luz desapareció y un Van muy confundido volvió sus ojos hacia el resplandor de su querida Luna Fantasma.

Debía tomar una decisión.

-¡¡Flojota, despierta!!

Las manos de Ann la zarandearon bruscamente y la hicieron despertar sobresaltada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Ya es tarde! Es casi medio día y tú andas en pijama. Te he preparado un baño así que apresúrate que vamos a salir.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Salir? No entiendo que pas…

-Ya te dije que te bañes. Así que si tienes curiosidad puedes obedecerme por una vez en tu vida.

-De acuerdo, ya me baño…

Después de desayunar (bueno, debido a la hora del día era casi un almuerzo), Mary buscó a Folken por toda la casa. Todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, las cosas que le había dicho, su intento de beso… ¡La ponían muy contenta!

Lo encontró de nuevo en el jardín y se maravilló ante la escena: Folken traía unos jeans y una camisa roja que le sentaban MUY bien. Su cabello celeste se movía con la brisa… Era como ver un comercial de costosa colonia masculina.

Sonrió y se acercó sigilosamente, sin que él la notara. Ya tras él, se puso de puntitas y le abrazó por detrás.

El príncipe de Fanelia estaba muy confundido. El revelarle a Mary lo que sentía era un arma de doble filo. ¡Cómo ansiaba estrecharla entre sus brazos de nuevo y apoderarse de su boca con un beso! La sensación lo estaba sacando de quicio. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaron por la cintura.

Se estremeció. Conocía esa calidez y ese tacto. Claro, era ella.

"Bellísima" fue lo único que pudo pensar al verla. Le sonrió dulcemente y fue tentado de acercarla a él para hacer su fantasía realidad. No, esto se había salido de control. Iba a decirle que aunque quisiera, no estaba bien. Que su destino estaba echado y que no quería hacerla sufrir. Antes muerto.

Su boca no pudo pronunciar palabra pues una mirada a esos ojos, se la cerró. Su sonrisa era fresca, limpia y cariñosa. Ahora no, eso podía esperar.

-Buenos días. -saludó ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. Folken amaba ese gesto muy propio de ella. Oh sí, cómo amaba que por ser mexicana tuviera esa costumbre.

-Buenos días, niña. Ya me dijeron que te acabaste de despertar.

-Ups, lo siento pero es que estaba muy cansada y pues… con lo de ayer dormí como nunca. ¿Tú no?

Folken se tiñó de rojo ante ese pícaro comentario. Mary sonrió y lo soltó. Se paró frente a él e inmediatamente su cara adoptó la expresión de desconcierto. Tenía una duda.

-Pues a mí me dijeron que vamos a salir y que tú eres el responsable de esa salida. ¿Qué planeas?

Él rió ante la cara curiosa de Mary. Ella, en gesto de fastidio, cruzó los brazos y le miró enfadada.

-¿No me dirás cierto? –silencio. La chica suspiró ante su derrota, pues no pudo sacarle una sola palabra a Folken.

Esa tarde salieron todos juntos. El peliazul les dirigía hacia el parque, en dónde habían encontrado a Hitomi, ante las caras de interrogación de las jóvenes. No llevaron muchas cosas excepto Ann que llevaba esa gran mochila adonde quiera que fuera. Mary no tenía ni idea de que harían allí, así que decidió volver a preguntar.

-Eso lo sabrás a su tiempo, así que te pido paciencia.

Mary lo miró con aun más con curiosidad y las barreras de Folken estuvieron a punto de caer, pero en eso Sammy descubrió a Richard, que estaba siguiéndolos.

-¿Cómo te atreves a seguirnos? ¿Es que no tienes suficiente con lo del otro día?

-Tranquilas chicas ¿Por qué se ponen así? Sólo quiero saber hacia a dónde van.

Folken, al escuchar esa voz que le causaba tanta antipatía, se acercó amenazadoramente y casi lo golpea si no fuera por que Hitomi empezó a correr hacia el pequeño lago. Todos corrieron hacia ella, preguntándose qué rayos había visto para actuar de esa manera. En la ribera del lago, arrodillada y con la cara hacia el cielo, Hitomi gritó con todas sus fuerzas "**¡¡VAAAAAAAN!!**" y una columna de luz apareció, llevándosela de ese mundo. En segundos, una nueva columna los envolvió, mandándolos hacia un destino que TENDRÍAN que afrontar.

Notas de la autora: Espero que sigan leyendo. Aun falta un buen recorrido, así que si los estoy aburriendo, avísenme por favor. ¡¡¡Gracias a todos!!!!


End file.
